Brainy's the new sexy
by Nalou
Summary: Un nouvel élève arrive en cours d'année dans la classe de John, et il a tout d'un fauteur de troubles... mais qu'y a-t-il sous la surface ? Cadeau à Louisalibi dans le cadre du Secret Santa organisé par le Collectif Noname ! Bêta : Flo'wCruchoïde Lutin enchanté et pailleté apporteur de commande : Ongi
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, Bonsoir mes chers lecteurs !

Je vous présente ici l'humble début du texte que j'offre à **Louisalibi** dans le cadre du Secret Santa organisé par le Collectif NoName !

 **Louisalibi** , même si ce chapitre ne correspond pas vraiment à tes attentes, j'espère pouvoir te satisfaire avec le/les suivant(s) !

Je n'en dis pas plus, et vous retrouve en bas !

* * *

« John ? Je souhaiterais te parler, tu peux rester un peu ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça, finissant de ranger ses affaires en attendant que les autres élèves ne sortent de la salle. Rajustant d'une main experte ses lunettes sur son nez, il se demanda ce que lui voulait la prof principale. Certainement lui demander d'organiser un évènement pour la classe, ou bien un compte-rendu de leurs activités.

Il s'approcha finalement du bureau, curieux. L'information ne tarda pas à venir.

« John, je sais que tu es déjà très occupé avec tes fonctions de délégué de classe en plus des cours, mais j'ai une faveur à te demander. Vois-tu, un nouvel élève va arriver dans ta classe à partir de demain. Il a été transféré d'Oxford, et aura besoin d'aide pour se familiariser à sa nouvelle école, se rendre dans les bonnes salles de classe, ou encore se faire de nouveaux amis. J'aimerais que ce soit toi qui te charge de ça. Je sais que je peux te faire confiance, et que ta gentillesse le mettra tout de suite à l'aise. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non, madame.

\- Très bien, je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part. Je te remercie, et te laisse filer. A demain.

\- A demain, madame. »

John sortit de la classe, et se dirigea vers la sortie du lycée, calant son sac un peu mieux sur son épaule droite. En quelques foulées, il rejoignit la personne qui l'attendait près du portail.

Il glissa ses doigts dans la main du garçon, se rapprochant de lui pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Se reculant légèrement, John laissa un doux sourire fendre son visage.

« Hey ! lança-t-il au garçon face à lui.

\- Hey toi-même ! Tu as été retenu ?

\- Oui, Madame Sawyer voulait me parler à la fin du cours…

\- Ne me dis pas qu'elle t'a rajouté du travail ! Moi qui comptais profiter de mes quelques heures de libre avec toi… »

Son vis-à-vis se pencha à nouveau, lui volant un rapide baiser qui en disait long sur ses intentions.

John rit doucement, avant de reprendre :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, James. Je dois juste m'occuper d'un nouveau qui arrive demain. J'ai un peu de temps maintenant. Mais il faudra ensuite que je rentre réviser mes cours.

\- Oh, lâche un peu les cours ! Tu les connais certainement déjà par cœur, je suis sûr ! »

John rougit légèrement face au reproche amusé de son petit-ami. Peut-être qu'il connaissait effectivement ses cours, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour passer à côté de sa routine journalière ! Il ne voulait pas rater son prochain examen…

C'était leur chamaillerie habituelle, James ne comprenant pas sa volonté de réussir au mieux, lui-même se contentant généralement des révisions la veille au soir et de sa capacité à improviser. John ne se moquait pas de lui, pourtant, lorsqu'il se plaignait d'avoir tout juste la moyenne.

« Passons ! Et si on bougeait de là ? » finit par répondre John, peu désireux de repartir sur cette pente glissante.

La prise de James se fit plus ferme sur sa main, imposant le mouvement en avant.

Perdu dans ses pensées, John en laissa une s'échapper à voix haute.

« J'ai hâte de le rencontrer. J'espère qu'il se plaira ici ! »

La réponse de James fusa rapidement.

« Occupe-toi plutôt de ce qui me plait. Mes parents sont pas chez moi avant vingt heures. On aura tout le temps qu'on veut à condition qu'on ne reste pas plantés là ! »

John ne répondit pas. Ses pensées s'envolaient déjà vers le lendemain.

çÇç

C'est avec une légère excitation que John se prépara à son réveil. C'était comme si une aura de mystère entourait le nouvel arrivant, et John avait hâte de le découvrir.

Il connaissait déjà la plupart des élèves, de près ou de loin, comme ils fréquentaient tous le même établissement depuis leur entrée en sixième année.

Il l'imaginait déjà de différentes manières. Serait-il plutôt sportif ? Ou préfèrerait-il, comme lui, le calme de la bibliothèque ? Peut-être aucun des deux. Il l'imaginait châtain, un peu comme James. Mais vraiment, il pouvait être bien différent.

Dans tous les cas, il pouvait bien imaginer à quel point déménager en cours d'année pouvait être difficile. Il comptait bien l'accueillir du mieux possible.

çÇç

John se rendit en cours un peu plus tôt que d'habitude, tentant au passage d'apercevoir la salle d'attente du proviseur. Vide.

Légèrement déçu malgré lui, il était sur le point de se remettre en marche lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, laissant en sortir trois personnes.

« Ah, monsieur Watson ! l'interpela le responsable d'établissement. Vous tombez bien. Madame Sawyer vous a bien transmis l'information ? Voici votre nouveau camarade de classe. Sherlock Holmes. Je vous laisse faire connaissance… »

Il se tourna ensuite face à la seconde personne présente, vêtue d'un costume impeccable, un parapluie pendu gracieusement au bras.

« M. Holmes. J'ai bien pris note des différents points que vous avez mentionnés. Nous gardons contact. Je vous remercie d'avoir pris de votre temps.

\- Merci à vous, monsieur. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

\- De même. »

Sur une poignée de main, l'étrange homme en costume s'éloigna vers la sortie, n'accordant pas un regard à John.

Il se retrouva bientôt seul avec Sherlock – quel drôle de prénom – qui n'avait toujours pas bougé depuis sa sortie du bureau, la tête baissée sur une moue boudeuse, les bras croisés.

John se décida finalement à s'avancer, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonjour, je suis John. On a encore un peu de temps avant le début des cours, tu veux que je te fasse visiter le bâtiment ?

\- Non. » répondit abruptement Sherlock.

John laissa passer quelques secondes, abasourdi par la dureté de sa réponse.

« Tu préfères peut-être que je te dise où nous en sommes dans le programme ?

\- Inutile. »

Nouveau silence.

John ne se découragea pas pour autant.

« Tu as envie de voir la bibliothèque ? On devrait pouvoir te dénicher quelques bouquins de cours pour… »

Estomaqué, il ne finit pas sa phrase, regardant l'odieux personnage passer devant lui sans un regard de plus.

 _Très bien, si tu préfères te débrouiller tout seul…_

John se dirigea vers sa salle de classe, énervé mais tout autant déçu de cet échec cuisant. Sa fierté en prenait un sacré coup, mais il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse toucher par le comportement d'un inconnu qu'il pourrait très bien ignorer !

Redressant d'un geste sec les lunettes sur son nez, John tenta de garder la tête haute en se rendant à la bibliothèque. Puisqu'il avait un peu de temps devant lui, autant l'utiliser à bon escient…

John ne revit pas le nouvel élève avant le début du cours.

Celui-ci entra en dernier dans la salle, à la limite du retard.

Il était déjà en chemin vers l'une des tables du fond lorsque leur professeur de mathématiques le coupa dans son élan.

« Jeune homme ! Revenez un instant par ici, s'il vous plait ! »

Avec un soupir si peu masqué que l'ensemble de la classe put en profiter, Sherlock revint à l'avant de la classe.

John ne parvint pas à supprimer son sourire narquois. Epinglé par le professeur dès le premier cours, ça lui apprendra, à cet être hautain !

A peine la pensée disparue de son cerveau, John s'en voulut. Il ne devait pas juger les gens aussi rapidement. Il y avait probablement une bonne raison à son comportement.

Le professeur reprit :

« Vous devez être notre nouvel élèves, M. Hormes, c'est ça ?

\- Holmes.

\- M. Holmes. Et si vous vous présentiez devant la classe, pour commencer ? »

 _Si les regards pouvaient tuer, Sherlock serait certainement l'un des plus grands assassins de l'histoire_ , se dit John.

Le brun se tourna alors vers la classe, lançant un regard glacial à l'assemblée.

« Mon nom est Sherlock Holmes, ce que je viens faire ici ne vous regarde absolument pas, tout autant que mes passions et mes hobbies. Merci de me laisser tranquille. »

Tous les élèves le regardèrent, totalement surpris.

John ne sut pas s'il devait rire ou se frapper la tête à multiples reprises.

 _Ok, je n'ai rien dit, il est tout simplement détestable._

Visiblement satisfait de son impression, Sherlock était sur le point de retourner au bureau qu'il avait repéré au fond de la salle avant de se faire de nouveau couper l'élan par le professeur, qui avait enfin reprit ses esprits.

« Pas si vite ! Mettez-vous devant, que je puisse vérifier avec vous où vous en êtes rendu avec le programme. Là, à côté de M. Watson, ça sera parfait. »

Cette fois-ci, la main de John atteignit son front avant même qu'il n'en formule l'idée.

Il ne manquait plus que ça…

çÇç

Ils passèrent le reste du cours à s'ignorer, laissant une bonne distance de sécurité entre leurs coudes.

C'est avec une stupeur de plus en plus grandissante que John se vit assigner Sherlock comme voisin de table à tous les cours.

C'est comme s'ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour lui donner une crise de nerfs…

John était quelqu'un de gentil, capable d'encaisser les coups durs, mais là, vraiment, c'était trop.

Dans le meilleur des cas, Sherlock se murait dans un silence immobile. Dans le pire…

Eh bien, dans le pire des cas, il était capable de réflexions les plus cyniques et blessantes qu'il ait pu entendre, que ce soit à l'encontre d'un camarade de classe qui avait commis l'outrage de donner une mauvaise réponse à une question (« Faux ! »), ou bien même à un professeur.

John n'avait jamais vu ça. Ne l'avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'imaginé.

Comment pouvait-on dire à un professeur qui enseignait depuis des années que son cours était basé sur des théories et des notions totalement fausses et qu'ils n'étaient pas suffisamment intelligents pour s'en rendre compte eux-mêmes ?

 _Quel impossible vantard…_

En tant que délégué de classe, les autres élèves lui avaient demandé de dire quelque chose à cet énergumène aux noms d'oiseaux déjà fournis…

John soupira d'exaspération.

Lui qui pensait se faire un nouvel ami, il y avait trouvé son pire cauchemar.

Et ce n'était que le premier jour…

çÇç

« Alors, ça y est, tu t'es fait un copain de plus ? » demanda immédiatement James lorsqu'il le rejoignit à l'entrée du lycée à la fin des cours.

Devant la mine déconfite de John, celui-ci ne mit que peu de temps à saisir le problème.

« C'est un connard à ce point ?

\- Tu n'as pas idée… Il a passé la journée à humilier tout le monde. Et bien sûr tous les professeurs ont trouvé que c'était une bonne idée de le mettre à côté de moi à chaque cours… Et le pire dans l'histoire, c'est qu'il semble déjà tout connaître !

\- Ah, le petit chouchou des professeurs a peur de perdre sa place de premier de la classe ?

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, James ! »

Ça semblait pourtant l'être, au vu du rire tonitruant que lâchait maintenant son petit-ami.

Exaspéré, et franchement fatigué de sa journée, John commença à s'éloigner en ruminant.

James le rattrapa par le poignet, sa poitrine toujours secouée de spasmes.

« Attends, John. Je sais ce qu'il te faut, pour te détendre. Viens chez moi.

\- Je n'ai pas franchement envie, là, James. Je veux rentrer chez moi et me poser. »

La poigne de James se raffermit sur son bras.

« Tu viens. »

Son ton n'était plus joueur.

James le tira derrière lui, l'entrainant sur le chemin habituel.

Le regard de John croisa une paire d'yeux de glace le fixant.

De nouveau excédé, il allongea le pas, se mettant au niveau de James, faisant mine de prendre les devants, la tête haute.

Il sentit pourtant que les yeux ne le lâchèrent pas jusqu'à ce que James et lui-même ne disparaissent derrière le portail.

çÇç

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'une glace, avant que je te dépose chez toi ? » demanda James tout en reboutonnant adroitement sa chemise.

John, allongé sur le ventre, le corps recouvert par endroits du fin drap blanc, ne répondit pas immédiatement, son esprit aussi engourdi que ses muscles.

Il laissa échapper un soupir avant de se redresser sur ses coudes, observant James terminer d'ajuster ses manches.

Lorsque les yeux bleus clairs se posèrent sur lui, attendant une réponse, John sortit de sa torpeur.

« Hmm… Pourquoi pas, mais ce sera crêpe pour moi ! »

James lui lança l'un de ses sourires en coin charmeurs dont il avait le secret.

« Une crêpe pour Monsieur Watson ! Mais pour cela, il faudrait que celui-ci s'habille ! » lança-t-il, joueur.

John se reçut peu de temps après une boule au visage, dont il démêla mollement son t-shirt avant de s'asseoir au bord du lit, souriant de nouveau.

« Ça va, ça va, j'arrive !

\- Ah, son Altesse est décidée ! »

James réceptionna à son tour le jean qui lui avait lancé John.

Une fois prêt, James l'enlaça, ses larges mains parcourant son dos, avant de se pencher pour ravir ses lèvres dans un baiser tendre. Leurs lèvres se séparant, il caressa l'arête du nez de John avec le sien.

« Allons-y, sinon je vais être obligé de te garder prisonnier… »

Ils sortirent, main dans la main, les doigts entrelacés.

çÇç

Les jours de la semaine défilèrent, et les craintes de John se révélèrent fondées.

Le brun, toujours plus hautain et orgueilleux, était bel et bien meilleur que lui en classe. Et ça donnait envie à John de crier. Il se comportait comme le dernier des cancres, et pourtant avait réponse à tout en toute circonstance.

John l'avait même croisé une fois ou deux à la bibliothèque, alors qu'il travaillait entre deux cours.

Sherlock était avachi dans l'un des fauteuils de la section des sciences, les mains jointes sous son menton et les yeux fermés.

C'était comme ça qu'il révisait pour le contrôle de chimie du lendemain ?!

John, qui travaillait dur tous les jours en dehors des cours pour obtenir de bonnes notes, se faisait ridiculiser par ce… cet être machiavélique qui ne révisait même pas une seconde et semblait retenir tout ce qu'il lisait d'un coup d'œil ?

Il referma son livre de chimie d'un coup sec, et le posa sur la table un peu plus sèchement que ce que méritait ce pauvre manuel innocent.

Le bruit n'extorqua même pas un frétillement de paupière de la part de Sherlock, ce qui envoya John au bord d'un gouffre de colère qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenti.

John quitta la bibliothèque, abandonnant pour la première fois ses révisions en plein milieu.

Lorsqu'il raconta l'évènement à James, lors de la pause déjeuner, celui-ci se moqua de lui.

« Tu es juste jaloux, John. Tu découvres enfin ce que ressentent les autres à ton égard !

\- Mais enfin… Les autres ne sont pas jaloux de moi ! Je travaille dur pour avoir mes notes, ce n'est pas comme si je ne foutais rien ! Et je les aide quand ils me demandent !

\- Tu te cherches des excuses là, John, c'est puéril. Arrêtes donc de faire le gamin et accepte que quelqu'un soit meilleur que toi ! Point. »

John le regarda, estomaqué. Il se leva de sa chaise, laissant son plateau repas intouché.

Alors que ses yeux s'humidifiaient de manière incontrôlée, John reprit :

« Oui, tu as certainement raison. »

Il n'en croyait pas un mot.

Il ramassa son sac et son plateau avant de s'éloigner.

« John, attends !... » lança vaguement James.

Et pourtant, il ne vint pas à sa suite.

John sortit du réfectoire, la bouche masquée par la manche de son cardigan, alors que deux larmes traitresses dévalaient ses joues.

Cette fois-ci, il ne vit pas qu'il était suivi du regard par les mêmes yeux cristallins.

çÇç

John ne sortit de sa cachette que lorsque l'heure de reprendre les cours sonna.

Ce que lui avait dit James avait été bien plus blessant que ce qu'il aurait pu penser. Il avait vraiment cru que James, par-dessus tous, le soutiendrait… Ce qu'il avait impliqué dans sa tirade lui avait laissé une sensation de coups de couteau savamment appliqués les uns après les autres dans son cœur.

Ses camarades de classe ressentaient réellement de la jalousie à son égard ? Il ne faisait pourtant rien pour jeter de l'huile sur le feu…

Toute la colère qu'il avait pu ressentir dans la matinée avait disparue, remplacée par une mélancolie agrémentée d'un sentiment de rejet bien trop fort pour pouvoir être ignoré.

La tête basse, il se faufila discrètement jusqu'à sa salle de classe et ne releva pas le nez de ses notes avant la fin de la journée, malgré les péripéties de son voisin de table.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Mme Sawyer posa une main sur son épaule qu'il se redressa en sursautant.

« Ça va, John ? »

Il tourna le regard autour de lui. La salle était vide. Les cours étaient terminés.

Il poussa ses lunettes contre l'arête de son nez.

« Je… Oui, oui, ça va. Excusez-moi, je finissais de relire une note, mais je vais partir ! »

Il commença à ranger ses affaires prestement, mélangeant ses différentes fiches par la même occasion.

La professeure reprit la parole lorsqu'il se leva.

« Tu es sûr ? Tu sais que tu peux me parler, si tu en as besoin ?

\- Oui, oui, je suis désolé, madame, je ne vous embêterai pas plus longtemps ! Bon weekend ! »

Il fila par la porte avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer.

çÇç

Lorsqu'il atteignit le portail du lycée, les élèves étaient déjà tous partis. Même James. Personne ne l'attendait.

Alors que sa gorge se serrait douloureusement, il ne sut pas s'il devait être triste de se sentir abandonné par son propre petit ami alors qu'il avait besoin de lui, ou bien être soulagé de ne pas avoir à subir de nouvelles remarques blessantes.

Il rentra directement chez lui et plongea dans ses devoirs pour ne plus penser au reste.

çÇç

La soirée était largement entamée, et il parcourait une dernière fois les cours de la journée lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement.

« James ?! » s'étonna-t-il.

« Alors, tu m'ignores, maintenant ? » cracha le concerné, venimeux.

John le fixa quelques instants, perdu, la tête encore pleine d'équations. James semblait fulminer, pour une raison qu'il ignorait.

« Mais… De quoi tu parles ? » lança-t-il, hésitant.

Après une œillade meurtrière, James reprit, les bras croisés fermement sur son torse :

« Regarde ton portable. »

John, hébété, mit plusieurs secondes à palper ses poches bêtement avant de se souvenir où il l'avait laissé.

Devant un James blasé, John se releva de son bureau pour aller fouiller dans les poches de sa veste, qu'il avait suspendu derrière sa porte. Il en sortit rapidement ledit portable et en éclaira l'écran d'une pression sur le bouton principal.

« Effectivement… Je suis désolé James… Mais tu sais que quand je travaille, je ne prête pas attention à ce qui m'entoure… Et vu que tu ne m'attendais pas à la sortie comme d'habitude, j'ai pensé que je ne te verrai que demain… »

Les muscles de la mâchoire de James tressaillirent. Il lâcha un soupir.

« Très bien. A demain alors.

\- James, attends ! »

Alors que John tendait le bras pour le retenir, sa mère toqua à la porte. Elle l'ouvrit légèrement, passant la tête par l'entrebâillement.

« Excusez-moi les garçons, mais le repas est prêt ! James, tu restes dîner avec nous ?

\- C'est très gentil de me proposer Madame Watson, mais j'ai déjà mangé, et je dois rentrer.

\- Pas de problème, une prochaine fois !

\- Avec plaisir, passez une bonne soirée ! »

James posa chastement ses lèvres sur celles de John, avant de passer près de sa mère et de quitter leur logement.

John se détourna pour soupirer et se frotter le visage, dépité.

Il avait le sentiment qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec cette histoire…

çÇç

 _ **James, tu es bien arrivé chez toi ? – John, ven. 18/01, 21h05**_

 _ **Ça tient toujours, le film demain après-midi ? – John, ven. 18/01, 22h30**_

 _ **Bonne nuit… Je t'aime… - John, ven. 18/01, 23h19**_

 _ **James, je suis devant le cinéma. Tu es bientôt arrivé ? – John, sam. 19/01, 13h36**_

 _ **Laisse tomber, la séance a commencé… - John, sam. 19/01, 14h12**_

 _ **James, tu m'en veux ? – John, sam. 19/01, 19h37**_

 _ **J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas. C'est parce que je ne l'ai pas fait hier ? Je pensais que tu avais compris pourquoi. - John, sam. 19/01, 21h24**_

 _ **Réponds-moi… - John, sam. 19/01, 21h25**_

 _ **James, je suis désolé si je t'ai fait du mal… S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi… - John, dim. 20/01, 10h04**_

çÇç

Etonnamment, James était égal à lui-même, le lundi matin, avant les cours. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

John tenta de se persuader que la crise était passée.

Quant à Sherlock, il semblait calme lors de la matinée, pour une fois… Il ne releva même pas, lorsque leur professeur de mathématiques blagua sur des sciences expérimentales comme la chimie, d'après lui inférieures à des sciences exactes comme la matière qu'il enseignait. Pour John, toutes les sciences se valaient, et il n'aurait pas protesté si le brun avait fait des siennes.

Il se permit de l'observer discrètement quelques instants.

La tête de son voisin était baissée sur sa feuille, vierge de notes, et ses longues boucles brunes tombaient sauvagement sur son front, masquant son expression au professeur. Sa main droite, au poing fermé, soutenait sa joue. C'était à peine si John le voyait respirer… Ses yeux furent attirés vers son cou, tentant d'apercevoir un battement au niveau de la carotide.

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour confirmer sa pensée absurde – bien sûr qu'il respirait, voyons ! – et cesser de fixer la nuque de son voisin, à peine masquée derrière le col de sa chemise bleue nuit.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua les deux yeux presque translucides qui le fixaient en coin sans ciller, sous les épaisses mèches de cheveux.

John sentit soudainement ses joues brûler et se retourna vers le tableau, non sans remarquer avant la bouche de son voisin s'étirer en un demi-sourire sardonique.

John termina le cours le regard forcé vers l'avant, s'empêchant tout mouvement de tête pouvant le trahir de nouveau.

Il quitta la salle rapidement à la sonnerie, peu désireux de se faire remarquer par qui que ce soit une nouvelle fois.

Il alla directement s'installer à une table de la bibliothèque pour continuer son devoir de chimie dû pour la semaine suivante.

Il ouvrit son livre, puis son trieur pour récupérer le sujet et ce qu'il avait commencé, mais ne parvint pas à mettre la main sur sa feuille. Il parcourut méticuleusement son trieur avant de céder à l'inquiétude, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence : la copie n'était plus là où il l'avait glissée la veille au soir…

Il était pourtant persuadé de l'avoir mise à cet endroit…

Il ôta ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer l'avoir oubliée chez lui…

« C'est ça que tu cherches ? » demanda une voix grave près de son oreille, qui le fit sursauter. Dans sa misère, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que quelqu'un s'était approché de lui… Et ce quelqu'un n'était autre que Sherlock, qui lui tendait une copie double à petits carreaux déjà soigneusement présentée et remplie.

« Tu l'as laissée sur ton bureau, tout à l'heure, et tu es parti trop vite pour que je puisse te la rendre immédiatement.

\- Ah… Hmm, merci alors, je commençais à croire que je l'avais perdue ! »

John la parcourut des yeux, relisant les lignes qu'il avait lui-même écrites, prêt à replonger dans l'exercice.

Ce fut sans compter une nouvelle intervention de Sherlock, qui n'était pas du tout parti comme il avait pu le penser.

« Je l'ai parcourue, en venant ici. Ton explication sur la dissolution des molécules dans une base tient la route, si on prend en compte uniquement le modèle d'Arrhenius. Or, cette hypothèse se limite au milieu aqueux. Mais si on prend en compte ce que dit Lewis, ton explication est incomplète.

\- Mais… Nous n'avons pas encore étudié ce que dit ce Lewis…

\- Cela doit-il nous empêcher de nous intéresser à ce qui nous attend ensuite, John ? Bronstead et Lewis sont bien plus proches de la réalité qu'Arrhenius ! Tiens, commençons par Bronstead, sa théorie est en fait un cas particulier de la théorie de Lewis… »

Sherlock disparut un instant derrière les étagères avant de revenir muni d'un énorme volume de chimie réservé aux années supérieures.

Il ouvrit le livre d'une main experte, retrouvant la partie concernée sans même parcourir l'index. John ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être un peu impressionné.

« Tu t'intéresses souvent aux cours que nous aurons dans plusieurs années ? » ne put-il retenir. Sa curiosité était piquée.

Sherlock releva les yeux du grimoire, surpris par la question. John put presque voir les rouages du cerveau de Sherlock s'enclencher pour former une réponse.

« Ce ne sont pas les cours qui m'intéressent. Ils sont ennuyeux à mourir. Je veux juste engranger le plus de connaissances utiles possibles.

\- Utiles ? Donc pour toi, les cours sur le système solaire ne sont pas utiles ? »

Les sourcils de Sherlock bondirent sur son front, avant de se renfrogner en une ligne contractée.

« Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien… Je me souviens encore de la réponse que tu as donnée au professeur, la dernière fois… Tu ne sais vraiment pas que la Terre tourne autour du Soleil ?

\- Ah, c'est le cas ? Non, ça ne m'intéresse pas, j'ai dû le supprimer de ma mémoire.

\- Comment ça, supprimer ? Tu n'as pas un disque dur à la place du cerveau ! »

Sherlock le regarda un instant, presque moqueur.

« C'est tout comme. Tu devrais essayer un jour, peut être que ça te permettrait d'approcher mon niveau ! »

John fit mine de s'offusquer à la remarque cinglante, un trait de caractère qui semblait être naturel chez son vis-à-vis. Autant ne pas démarrer au quart de tour comme lui…

Il se rappela finalement que malgré tout, l'heure continuait de tourner sans qu'il n'avance sur son devoir.

« Bon, montre-moi donc comment améliorer ma réponse, monsieur-je-sais-tout ! »

Sherlock se repencha immédiatement sur son texte, leur échange déjà visiblement oublié.

Sa voix grave et tout de même chaude malgré son air au contraire glacial remplit de nouveau leur espace de travail lorsque Sherlock entama son explication.

« Tu vois ici que la définition d'un acide et d'une base varie de celle que nous avons vu… »

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, John n'avait pas écrit un mot de plus sur sa copie, mais avait alors acquit bien plus de connaissances que ce qu'il croyait possible en moins d'une heure.

Mais ça, il ne l'admettrait jamais devant Sherlock. Jamais.

çÇç

John passa rapidement se laver les mains aux toilettes avant de se rendre au réfectoire.

Alors qu'il se séchait les mains, il vit James le rejoindre.

« Ah, j'étais sur le point de te rejoindre, on y va ?

\- Pas tout de suite. » répliqua le concerné.

Il saisit John par le bras et le traina derrière lui, allant droit dans l'une des stalles, qu'il verrouilla derrière eux.

Sa prise se relâcha légèrement sur le bras de John, qui se rendit compte à cet instant qu'il lui avait fait un peu mal, une fois la surprise passée.

« James ? hésita-t-il.

\- A genoux.

\- Quoi ?! » La surprise de John se mêla instinctivement à de l'inquiétude, laissant sa voix rauque.

Les doigts puissants se refermèrent sur son biceps, lui arrachant un faible gémissement.

« Tu m'as très bien compris. Je n'apprécie pas tellement ton comportement de ces derniers temps. Tu te prends pour qui ? Je suis obligé de te rappeler à l'ordre ici, tu te rends compte ? A. Genoux. »

John ne put qu'obéir, bloqué, coincé par James qui menaçait de lui broyer le bras s'il ne capitulait pas.

C'est dans une dernière pensée amère qu'il se rappela de la matinée. La crise n'était pas passée, comme il avait pu l'espérer, et il en payait les pots cassés à présent. Il était vraiment idiot d'avoir pu penser que James ne lui en voudrait pas, après ce qu'il avait fait…

Les larmes roulant sur ses pommettes et la gorge totalement nouée, il accepta la punition qu'il méritait d'avoir.

* * *

Boooooooooooon. Ne me tuez pas. plz. Je suis gentille, en fait. Review ?


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonsoir mes chères lectrices !_

 _Surprise, je vous livre le second chapitre de cette fic, qui je le rappelle, est le cadeau de Noël de **Louisalibi** , dans le cadre du Secret Santa du Collectif NoName ! (Plus d'infos sur mon profil pour les curieuses !), mais bien sûr, il est également pour vous toutes !_

 _Je ne vous remercierai d'ailleurs jamais assez pour vos reviews, dans l'ordre, Kerylos, Adalas, A Nosebleeding Serial Shipper, Elizabeth Mary Holmes, Elie Bluebell, Brooke Crain (guest), Amelia TheFujoshi, Maeva Cerise, Maya Holmes, Louisalibi, Johnny Boy (guest), Gargouilles, Temi-chou, Shinobu24, et Iamjawnlocked ! (Je vous réponds au plus vite, promis !) Ainsi que les favorites et follows ! ça me fait extrêmement plaisir, merci, merci, merci !_

 _Alors petite info pour certaines d'entre vous qui ont été surprises de voir John avec des lunettes. Je me suis basée sur les magnifiques travaux d'Archiaart, qui nous livre un John à lunettes fragile et tellement mignon ! Il me fait totalement craquer, je l'avoue. Désolée si ça vous paraît du coup un peu OOC._

 _D'autre part, attention, vous allez être surprises ! J'ai remarqué que beaucoup d'entre vous avaient fait l'"erreur" dans le premier chapitre, alors accrochez-vous à vos chaises, ça va déménager._

 _Maya, pardonne-moi, tu le sais que j'aime l'Histoire._

 _ **WARNING** : Comme vous vous en doutez certainement déjà, au vu de la fin du premier chapitre, ça manque un peu de consentement des deux parties tout ça... Et ne pas prendre en compte la volonté de son ou sa partenaire, c'est bien évidement mal, dégueulasse, et ça peut entraîner au viol. et NON, rien ne pardonne ce geste hideux. Personne n'est responsable de ce qui lui arrive, dans ces cas là. Et c'est bien ce que je compte vous démontrer par la suite..._

 _Des bisous à toutes, et bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le monde qui entourait John n'était composé que d'objets flous, lointains. Les sons étaient étouffés, et tout semblait se passer au ralenti alors que ses genoux entrèrent en contact avec le sol dans un léger décalage.

L'arrière de ses cuisses vint épouser le contour de ses mollets, et ses muscles fessiers se posèrent sur ses talons relevés.

James ouvrit son jean.

John, mis à mal par sa vision troublée par les larmes et le malaise qui le saisissait, ne se concentrait plus que sur un point, droit devant lui.

Il avait peur.

Il ne voulait pas.

Non, non, non ! Il ne voulait pas !

Son esprit criait, mais son corps refusait d'obéir.

James commençait à s'approcher.

çÇç

Des pas se firent entendre sur le carrelage des toilettes. Au loin, dans son esprit, John ne put que rire amèrement à la risibilité de la scène. Quelqu'un allait réellement soulager sa vessie en même temps, peut-être dans la stalle d'à côté ? S'il avait pu, il aurait ri. De dépit.

Les semelles grinçaient doucement sur le sol, mais ne faisaient pas le bruit caractéristique des baskets.

Elles firent quelques pas, s'arrêtèrent un instant, avant de revenir près de leur cabine.

James ne s'était pas approché plus, préférant éviter tout bruit supplémentaire en attendant que l'intrus ne s'en aille.

Il avait cependant posé une main sur le sommet du crâne de John, lourde, imposante, à la fois l'intimidant, s'assurant que John ne ferait pas non plus de bruit, et lui rappelant également ce pour quoi il était là.

Les semelles grincèrent de nouveau, pivotant sur leurs talons avant de venir se planter juste devant leur porte.

Il y eut une seconde de silence total. John avala difficilement sa salive, la faisant glisser dans sa gorge presque entièrement fermée par l'angoisse. Il était persuadé que les battements de son cœur furent ce qui les fit remarquer.

Deux coups brefs ébranlèrent légèrement la porte de leur cachette.

John laissa échapper bruyamment l'air de ses poumons, se rendant compte en même temps qu'il avait retenu sa respiration sans s'en rendre compte.

Et lorsque la voix de l'autre côté du panneau de bois s'éleva, si reconnaissable pour John, son corps s'effondra sur lui-même, comme dépourvu de muscles et d'articulations.

« John, je te prierai d'abandonner toute activité incessamment, je requiers ton aide pour la rédaction du compte-rendu de TP de chimie. C'est de la plus haute importance, alors même si tu es déjà impliqué dans une activité qui je suis sûr est parfaitement utile et volontaire, merci de sortir immédiatement. J'attends. »

La main de James, auparavant posée sur la tête de John, et qui avait regagné son flanc lorsque celui-ci s'était effondré, s'abattit violement en un poing serré contre le contre-plaqué peint en vert de la porte.

« Dégage de là, abruti ! » exhorta-t-il, rayonnant de colère.

Un léger clic résonna contre les parois carrelées, et la porte qui les séparait de Sherlock s'ouvrit.

« Oh, je dérange, peut-être, Sholto ? »

Le dernier mot fut craché comme un serpent son venin. Sherlock reprit, un air totalement innocent sur le visage.

« Je pense que, de nous trois, ici, l'abruti, c'est toi. Pas que tu aies une dégénérescence du cerveau, ça non, il est parfaitement normal. Tu ne sais juste pas l'utiliser comme une personne moyenne. Je dis bien moyenne. Ennuyeux. Tes parents devaient avoir tellement d'espoir en toi, à une époque. Avant que tu ne leur démontre à quel point ta matière grise s'apparente à une huître. Vraiment, ça en devient lassant, en même pas une minute. John, comment fais-tu pour supporter de rester près d'un idiot pareil ? Il réduit à lui tout seul le Q.I de toute l'école. »

En entendant son nom passer dans la tirade que venait de donner Sherlock, John redressa vivement la tête, faisant craquer une cervicale au passage. Son esprit déjà embrumé par le comportement de James se vida totalement.

Un battement. Deux battements. Trois battements de son cœur, avant que tout ne s'accélère.

James, furieux, se jeta en avant pour attraper Sherlock.

Sherlock, lui, referma brutalement la porte, le visage de James s'écrasant durement contre la surface pleine.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant James terminer sa course contre le sol alors que Sherlock se penchait vers John, saisissant son bras pour le propulser contre ses pieds et le traîner derrière lui, courant hors de la pièce et du bâtiment.

John se laissa mener docilement jusqu'à un angle de l'édifice surplombant un carré d'herbe verte ombragée.

Il stoppa net lorsque Sherlock le lâcha pour agripper les premiers barreaux d'une échelle à crinoline.

« Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! C'est interdit ! »

Sherlock le regarda avec une moue désabusée.

« Ah. Tu parles. C'est un avancement dans la gestion du choc émotionnel. John, pour le moment, ni toi, ni moi ne voulons être retrouvés, et pour ça, quoi de mieux qu'un endroit interdit pour John-l'élève-modèle ? Suis-moi. »

Contre toute logique, John obtempéra.

Ils grimpèrent hâtivement l'échelle et atteignirent le toit-terrasse. John suivit alors Sherlock entre les différentes installations aérauliques qui le parsemaient, jusqu'à atteindre une surface plus dégagée.

Sherlock attrapa son sac derrière un bloc de béton avant de s'installer sur celui-ci et sortir une feuille froissée et déjà toute gribouillée de son écriture illisible.

« Sherlock ?...

\- Le TP de chimie, John ! »

Sherlock ne releva pas les yeux de sa copie, un stylo coincé entre les dents, et tendit un bras dans sa direction, un mouchoir coincé entre l'index et le majeur.

Parce que John pleurait à chaudes larmes, sans s'en rendre compte. De lourdes perles salées roulaient en abondance sur ses joues.

De désespoir. De peur. De soulagement. De reconnaissance.

Sherlock écrivait, ne prêtant pas attention à lui. Ou le feignant avec beaucoup de talent.

Le cœur douloureux de tant d'émotions, mais l'esprit soudainement plus léger, John se laissa aller tout son soûl.

çÇç

« Messieurs, comment pensez-vous justifier votre retard, exactement ? » vociféra leur professeur de mathématiques – encore – lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte. Je ne suis pas étonné par Monsieur Holmes, mais vous, Monsieur Watson ! À votre place, j'aurais honte ! Vraiment, moi qui pensais pouvoir compter sur vous !

\- C'est de ma faute. » l'interrompit Sherlock.

John, qui jusque-là avait baissé le nez de honte – ça ne lui était effectivement jamais arrivé d'être en retard, il mettait même un point d'honneur à être en avance – se redressa pour contempler Sherlock, les sourcils haussés de surprise.

« Je le savais ! On ne peut décidément pas vous faire confiance ! J'attends toujours une explication !

\- J'ai demandé à John de m'expliquer un exercice que je n'avais pas compris, et n'ai pas vu l'heure passer. Lorsque la sonnerie a retentit, nous étions en plein milieu d'un raisonnement, alors je lui ai demandé de le terminer avant de ranger nos affaires, et accourir ici. »

Le professeur regarda Sherlock avec des yeux plissés de scepticisme, mais sembla finalement convaincu.

John se contenta de cligner bêtement des yeux. Sherlock était vraiment un professionnel du mensonge – en même temps, comment expliquer à un membre peu amène du corps professoral qu'ils avaient attendu dans un lieu interdit que l'ensemble des élèves soient en cours pour s'assurer de ne pas croiser un autre étudiant ?

En s'asseyant à sa place, John laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement. Contre toute attente, Sherlock l'avait sorti de deux situations épineuses en l'espace d'une heure, et John lui en était extrêmement reconnaissant.

Le brun avait réussi à le consoler à sa manière, sur le toit. Il était loin d'être sorti de cette histoire, car il faudrait bien confronter James à un moment ou à un autre, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Pas maintenant. Pas après… ça.

Mais Sherlock lui avait permis d'éviter le pire, et n'avait pas tenté de faire parler John ensuite.

Il parvint finalement à se concentrer suffisamment sur les cours pour suivre ce que ses différents professeurs de l'après-midi racontèrent, laissant ses problèmes de côté.

çÇç

Après s'être assuré que James n'était plus dans les parages lorsqu'il sortit des cours, toujours flanqué de Sherlock, il s'apprêta à rentrer à pieds, mais une berline noire glissa silencieusement dans leur périphérie avant de s'arrêter devant eux.

Sherlock fit rouler ses yeux dans leurs orbites, et John se tourna vers lui, surpris.

Avant qu'il ne puisse le questionner sur le sujet, la fenêtre arrière s'ouvrit, laissant apercevoir le visage d'un homme.

Un homme, le reconnut immédiatement John, qu'il avait vu le jour de l'arrivée de Sherlock. Ne fixant que le brun, celui-ci prit la parole :

« Cher frère, déjà en train de causer des ennuis ?

\- Occupe-toi de tes oignons – ou plutôt de tes cupcakes, Mycroft ! »

L'homme dans la voiture laissa échapper un petit rire sans joie, son regard ne montrant rien d'autre que de l'ennui.

« Montez. »

Levant une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel, Sherlock contourna le véhicule pour en ouvrir la seconde portière passagère, et fit signe à John de monter.

Une fois les ceintures bouclées, la voiture se remit en mouvement.

John se retrouvait coincé sur le siège du milieu, ses cuisses touchant chacune des deux personnes malgré ses efforts, et le silence était de plomb. Plus que mal à l'aise dans cette ambiance, John rentra la tête dans son cou et se fit le plus petit possible.

La voiture fit une halte, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était devant chez lui.

Sherlock s'extirpa de son siège pour le laisser sortir, et ils se fixèrent un instant sans savoir quoi se dire, jusqu'à ce que John ne se racle légèrement la gorge par réflexe.

« Hmm, merci, Sherlock, je vais y…

\- En fait, John, j'aimerais bien rester un peu plus longtemps avec toi, si ça ne te gêne pas. Je préfèrerais que tu ne sois pas seul quand James viendra, et j'en profiterai pour copier sur ton devoir d'histoire.

\- James ? Tu crois qu'il … ?

\- Ne mens pas, je sais que tu l'as terminé il y a deux jours. Et tu sais à quel point je trouve cette matière inutile pour mon fonctionnement. Trop de place nécessaire dans le disque dur.

\- Mais Sherlock…

\- Vraiment, John ? Je déteste me répéter. Devoir. D'histoire. »

Ayant compris que le brun ne lâcherait rien, John affaissa les épaules de dépit, avant de se raisonner.

Au moins, il aurait une distraction pour l'empêcher de broyer du noir toute la soirée comme il avait prévu de le faire.

Il aurait pu, il aurait dû, se rebiffer, expliquer à ce malpoli qu'on ne pouvait pas s'inviter chez les gens comme ça, mais il n'en avait au final ni la force, ni l'envie.

Après tout, Sherlock faisait ça pour lui, et il n'en était plus à un geste près…

Soupirant, il le regarda enfin dans les yeux.

« Très bien, mais s'il te plaît, comporte-toi bien devant mes parents ! »

Après un « Mais pour qui me prends-tu ? » offusqué de la part de Sherlock, le chauffeur du véhicule se remit en route, emportant avec lui Mycroft Holmes. Ils restèrent un instant sur le pas de la porte, avant que John ne s'ébranle finalement et l'ouvre, annonçant sa présence à sa mère qui était déjà rentrée.

Elle apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte menant à la cuisine, s'essuyant les mains sur un torchon.

« Bonjour John, déjà rentré ? Oh, tu nous as amené un ami ? Enchantée, je suis Anna, la maman de John. » termina-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

Sherlock la serra avec un doux sourire aux lèvres.

« Et moi Sherlock, enchanté également. Je vois que vous êtes en train de cuisiner, je peux vous aider pour quelque chose ? »

John eut du mal à faire un lien entre le Sherlock qu'il a rapidement appris à connaître (vil, mesquin, aux paroles brutales), et celui qui se tenait devant sa mère (l'air doux, souriant, poli… poli !).

Il offrit un sourire à sa mère lorsque celle-ci le regarda de nouveau.

« Eh bien, John, sois un bon hôte, ne laisse pas ton ami dans l'entrée, propose-lui quelque chose à boire !

\- Oui, oui, tout de suite ! »

Ses joues s'empourprèrent d'embarras, et il se dirigeait déjà vers la cuisine quand un doux rire atteignit ses oreilles. Il se retourna brusquement pour voir un large sourire disparaître derrière la main gantée de Sherlock.

« Ça ira, Madame Watson…

\- Anna, le coupa-t-elle.

\- Anna. Je n'ai pas soif, merci. En revanche, sans vouloir paraître malpoli, nous avons un devoir d'histoire à remettre dans les plus brefs délais et… laissa-t-il traîner.

\- Oui, oui, je comprends, bien sûr ! Filez !

\- Merci maman ! » termina John.

Il fit un signe de la main à Sherlock en direction des escaliers, et celui-ci se mit en marche, passant devant le blond qui comptait à la base lui montrer le chemin.

Sur le palier, John put voir Sherlock scanner rapidement chaque porte avant d'en choisir une, et de se diriger sans hésitation vers celle-ci.

Evidemment, il avait correctement deviné laquelle était la sienne, malgré l'absence d'indices visibles par le commun des mortels.

Sherlock ouvrit la porte et s'installa immédiatement sur le lit de John, à ses aises. Celui-ci feignit un soupir exaspéré, avant de retirer sa veste, de la suspendre à sa place, et de s'installer à son bureau en ouvrant son sac.

« Bon, pour ton devoir d'histoire. Je peux te donner les grands axes que j'ai développé, mais pour le reste, tu te débrouilles, mémoire effacée ou non.

\- John.

\- Non, je n'ai jamais laissé quelqu'un me copier bêtement dessus, je ne vais pas commencer maintenant.

\- John.

\- Sherlock. Ce n'est pas difficile. Tu as juste à réorganiser ton argumentaire avec les points vus en cours.

\- John.

\- Quoi ?! » demanda-t-il, légèrement excédé. Sherlock pouvait insister autant qu'il voulait…

Sherlock, justement, s'était redressé de sa position avachie et s'était rapproché du bord du lit, près de lui.

Ses yeux gris (bleus ? verts ? Même de près, il était incapable de choisir une couleur pour les définir) le fixaient d'un air grave.

« Sherlock ? » demanda-t-il doucement, soudainement conscient de leur proximité relative.

Le brun prit encore quelques secondes pour l'observer avant de prendre la parole.

« Tes bras. Tu ferais mieux de les couvrir, si tu ne veux pas que tes parents remarquent quelque chose. »

Surpris, le regard de John plongea, observant attentivement ses mains et ses bras.

« Pourquoi tu dis… »

Là. En haut de son biceps. A moitié masqué par la manche de son tee-shirt.

Juste là, sur sa peau blanche, une marque, deux, quatre marques distinctes se démarquent de leur bleu violacé.

Doucement, refusant d'y croire réellement, il tourna son bras sur lui-même, dévoilant à la lumière de son plafonnier, une cinquième marque, opposée aux autres.

Des traces de doigts. Les doigts de James, enfoncés dans sa chair au point de briser les capillaires et de créer des hématomes flagrants…

John sentit une avalanche emporter son estomac, la réalité le frappant de plein fouet, se rappelant à lui sous la forme de ces bleus laissés par la personne qu'il chérissait…

Doucement, mais sûrement, sa gorge s'obstrua, et ses yeux s'embuèrent, son esprit s'envolant quelques heures en arrière…

James…

Il avait tenté d'oublier, tenté de s'occuper sur autre chose, mais au final l'effort était inutile, la douleur revenant au galop contre son cœur.

Il sentit une main aux longs doigts chauds se glisser sur la sienne, qui reposait sur son genou. Sherlock, d'une légère pression, lui rappela sa présence à ses côtés.

De son autre main, John retira ses lunettes avant de se frotter les yeux, tentant de retenir ses larmes.

Sherlock se pencha vers lui, murmurant son prénom d'une voix douce.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, pivotant sur ses gonds avant de rencontrer avec fracas son mur porteur.

« James ?! »

Stupéfait, John se leva de sa chaise à la vue de son petit ami fulminant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Eh bien, je vois qu'on ne perd pas de temps !

\- Non James, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

\- Et qu'est-ce que je dois croire, exactement ? Explosa-t-il. Tu te barres avec ce mec alors que tu étais avec moi, tu disparais toute l'après-midi, et quand finalement je te trouve, tu es déjà en train de le tripoter !

\- Mais, James… tenta difficilement John.

\- Te fous pas de ma gueule ! Après tout ce que tu as dit sur lui, tu fais maintenant ami-ami ? Mon pauvre, il doit vraiment te manquer quelque chose pour essayer de te faire ce taré ! Ou alors non, c'est lui qui te paye pour tapiner ? Fallait le dire si tu aimes ça à ce point, je suis sûr qu'on aurait trouvé un arrangement, tous les trois, pour satisfaire ta soif de petite pute ! »

John recula aux mots venimeux de James, blessé et tremblant. Ses genoux rencontrèrent sa chaise de bureau et il faillit tomber, se rattrapant au dernier moment sur son bureau, dont plusieurs classeurs tombèrent en éparpillant leur contenu.

Il détourna le regard, ne voulant voir ni la colère de James, ni le dégout de Sherlock.

Ses yeux s'humidifièrent encore une fois, et _bon dieu_ , quand allait-il enfin arrêter de pleurer ? Il était plus fort que ça ! Il se gifla mentalement d'être aussi faible, de ne pas arriver à ce que James le supporte…

« Sholto. » cracha froidement Sherlock.

John redressa brusquement la tête au son de sa voix, pour voir que Sherlock était debout, quelques pas devant lui, et qu'il semblait être tout sauf de bonne humeur.

Sa voix grave retentit de nouveau, vibrante sur les bords.

« D'une part, je pense qu'après tout ce que tu as fait, John mériterait un peu plus de respect, même venant d'un lâche comme toi ! D'autre part, je ne serais pas là avec lui s'il pouvait compter sur toi au lieu de te redouter, mais il semblerait que tu sois incapable de réagir autrement que par la haine. Désolé, mais une relation, ce n'est pas ça. Tu ne mérites pas l'amour que te porte John. Tu ne mérites personne, à vrai dire. Quand comprendras-tu que blesser la seule personne qui tient à toi encore et encore ne t'apportera rien de plus que la solitude ? Je plains les gens aussi faibles que toi. Tellement faibles qu'ils ont le besoin de rabaisser les autres. John n'a rien fait qui méritait une « correction ». Tu as décidé de lui en donner une quand même, pour te prouver que tu es fort. Personne n'a de droit sur personne. Surtout pas des gens aussi vils et malsains que toi. Tu me dégoutes ! »

James sembla mettre quelques secondes à accuser la tirade que venait de lui servir Sherlock.

John put voir différentes émotions traverser son visage (étonnement, stupéfaction, puis colère, rage). Il put voir le moment où James choisit de laisser tomber les mots pour l'action.

John fit un brusque pas en avant, dont la foulée le porta presque aux côtés de Sherlock.

« Pars, James. » s'entendit-il dire.

Son esprit était vide, blanc. Il était calme, apaisé. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

Il répéta :

« Pars. Je ne veux plus te voir. Tu m'as fait trop de mal, et j'aurais dû me rendre compte bien plus tôt que tu étais nocif pour moi. J'étais naïf, j'étais amoureux. Mais tu as tué cette personne, James. Il est temps pour moi de me reconstruire. D'être à nouveau moi-même. Pars. Va-t'en. Ne m'approche plus jamais. »

Le visage de James perdit toute couleur devant eux.

Après quelques instants d'hésitation, il commença finalement à faire demi-tour, mais s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, fixant John d'une détermination froide et meurtrière.

« On règlera ça une autre fois. Et crois-moi, tu auras des comptes à me rendre. »

Et James partit. Ils l'entendirent dévaler les escaliers puis parcourir le couloir avant de claquer violement la porte d'entrée.

Soudainement faible, John s'effondra en position assise sur son lit, avant que ses genoux tremblants ne le lâchent. Sa gorge se serra de nouveau, et cette fois-ci, les sanglots ne purent être retenus. C'est en larmes que le découvrit sa mère un instant plus tard, montée, inquiète, voir ce qu'il s'était passé après le grabuge qu'avait fait James en partant.

Sherlock, lui, s'était reculé d'une grande distance, fixant le sol pendant qu'Anna serrait John dans ses bras.

Parmi le flot de larmes, John réussit à souffler :

« Je crois que je viens de quitter James… ».

* * *

 _Alors, vous vous êtes remises de vos crises cardiaques ? Promis, l'angst, c'est bientôt fini. Bientôt. Niehehehe *oups*_


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour les filles,

Eh oui, c'est inattendu, mais je suis toujours là ! Voici le 3ème chapitre de cette fic cadeau de Noël pour Louisalibi ! J'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant !

Promis, je vais la finir un jour ! (Ainsi que tout le reste !)

Je profiterai de ma prochaine publication pour faire des AN plus longues, car j'ai un certain nombre de choses à dire aux membres géniales du collectif, mais ici n'est pas la bonne place. Cela attendra donc encore un peu !

Je suis absolument navrée de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews. Le fait est que je suis paumée et au final peu sur ordi (vu que j'écris tout au stylo dans un cahier à la base... Eh oui, les cours ça manque ! Incroyable)

Je ne vous embête pas plus, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et je vous dis à très bientôt.

Nalou

* * *

Quand John fut calmé, sa mère le mena dans la cuisine, toujours en compagnie de Sherlock, pour leur offrir une part de tarte aux pommes qu'elle avait sortie du four et un chocolat chaud.

John ne tenait pas en place sur sa chaise. Il était mal à l'aise, il avait honte. Honte de lui, et de ce dans quoi il s'était laissé trainer sans s'en rendre compte.

Il remua sur le siège, hésitant, et son regard croisa celui de Sherlock.

Son intensité le surprit, puis le détendit en l'espace de quelques secondes.

Il ne le jugeait pas. Sa mère ne le jugeait pas. Elle ne lui demandait pas d'explications en criant. Elle savait que John viendrait à elle lorsqu'il serait prêt.

Il baissa le nez sur son assiette et s'autorisa un petit sourire de soulagement.

Anna, qui avait observé toute la scène entre son fils et son ami, prit doucement la parole en direction de Sherlock.

« Tu crois que ta mère m'en voudrait si je te gardais avec nous ce soir ? »

Le brun laissa avec difficulté l'observation de son camarade de classe pour fixer la femme de ses yeux incroyables.

« Mon frère serait ravi de ne pas m'avoir dans les pattes, Anna, merci.

Ils échangèrent un regard doux, et Anna s'éclipsa.

oOo

Après s'être laissé remonter le moral par les douceurs de sa mère, John se sentit enfin assez fort pour faire face à la discussion qui allait obligatoirement suivre les évènements de cette journée dont il se serait bien passé…

Il rencontra les yeux patients de Sherlock – et fut encore une fois étonné de la différence de caractère dont il pouvait faire preuve – et se décida enfin à quitter la cuisine pour retrouver sa chambre.

Il tenta vainement de trouver quelque chose à faire, à dire, mais son cerveau restait désespérément silencieux. John regarda finalement ses pieds et soupira.

« Je suppose que je ne peux plus vraiment esquiver la discussion, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. » répondit Sherlock de sa voix profonde, à l'entrée de la chambre.

Il fit quelques pas en avant, s'approchant du bureau.

« Il y a des choses qui ont besoin d'être dites, d'autres d'être sues. Assieds-toi.

\- Tant de sérieux de ta part, Sherlock Holmes, j'ai du mal à y croire ! » ne put-il s'empêcher de blaguer, pince-sans-rire.

Sherlock ne releva qu'un sourcil impétueux, attendant que John s'installe enfin, assis sur le bord de son lit.

Il prit à son tour possession de la chaise, s'asseyant face au dossier et reposant sa tête sur celui-ci, tout proche.

« John. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, et que tu n'as pas encore totalement réalisé ce qui vient de se passer, mais pour éviter tout nouveau dérapage, il faut qu'on agisse vite. Tout d'abord, il va falloir que tu prennes conscience que tout ce qu'il a pu te faire – et je ne parle pas uniquement d'aujourd'hui – il n'en avait pas le droit. Pas sans que tu en aies envie aussi. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es son petit ami qu'il peut avoir les pleins pouvoirs sur toi. Tu le comprends, ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

John hocha légèrement la tête après un instant d'hésitation.

« Sors-toi cette idée de la tête. Quoi qu'il ait pu te dire, te faire croire, ton corps t'appartient, et si tu ne veux pas faire quelque chose, personne ne doit te forcer à le faire. Personne. »

A ces mots, les yeux de John se remplirent de larmes, et Sherlock tenta un sourire rassurant en lui tendant un mouchoir, évitant de le toucher pour le moment.

« John… Si tu veux commencer à aller mieux, parle-moi. Dis-moi tout ce qui te passe par la tête. Crois-moi, tu te sentiras mieux lorsque ce sera sorti.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas par où commencer…

\- Par le début, si tu veux. Dis-moi comment vous vous êtes rencontrés. Comment vous en êtes venus à sortir ensemble. »

« James et moi… on s'est connu pratiquement toute notre vie. Nos deux familles sont installées ici depuis très longtemps, alors nous avons toujours fréquenté les mêmes écoles, et les mêmes amis. Comme il est plus âgé, il m'a toujours inspiré du respect et de l'admiration. Alors, le jour où il m'a trainé à l'écart du groupe pour m'avouer ses sentiments, j'ai foncé. »

John fit une pause pour déglutir, tandis que Sherlock lui indiquait de continuer d'un mouvement de tête.

John soupira.

« Au début, c'était comme dans un rêve. Il… On s'entendait bien. Ça a duré plus d'un an, et je savais que j'étais profondément amoureux. Et du jour au lendemain, il… Il a commencé à crier pour un rien, à me reprocher injustement des choses. Mais quelques instants après, il s'excusait, faisant tout pour que je ne lui en veuille pas. Ces… Débordements… N'arrivaient pas souvent, mais il a ensuite commencé à exiger des choses…

\- A te forcer ? » demanda gentiment Sherlock alors que John semblait sur le point de craquer.

« Le fait est… Je ne sais pas. Les arguments qu'il employait me paraissaient justifiés. Il avait toujours une bonne raison. Enfin, c'est l'impression que ça me donnait… Je pensais que c'était normal, aveuglé que j'étais par le piédestal sur lequel je l'avais posé…

\- C'est le problème, avec les manipulateurs. Ils sont capables de te faire croire tout ce qu'ils veulent, de te faire culpabiliser à leur place. Mais John, sache que tu n'as rien faire de mal. Quoi qu'il ait pu te dire, il n'avait aucun droit. Ce n'était pas lui la victime, c'était toi. Il est temps d'en finir.

\- Mais… je ne veux pas être seul… Je ne sais plus être seul… »

La voix de John se brisa, et de nouvelles larmes conquirent ses joues.

Sherlock tendit le bras, caressant doucement la clavicule de John de son pouce alors que sa main se reposait sur son épaule.

« John, écoute-moi. Tu n'es pas seul. Même si la routine était confortable pour toi, elle était surtout devenue destructrice ! Alors ne te laisse pas envahir par tes souvenirs. Le James que tu as connu au début a totalement disparu. Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible pour lui. Il est mû par la colère et la haine, et celles-ci ne doivent pas te retomber dessus ! Tu n'es en rien responsable de la dégradation de votre relation. C'est lui. Uniquement lui. »

Sherlock fit une pause, s'assurant que John assimilait toutes ses paroles.

L'esprit de John, lui, tourbillonnait. Certaines questions tournaient en boucle, et il était incapable d'y répondre.

S'il n'était pas responsable de tout ça, comme il l'avait cru, alors…

« Qu'est-ce qui a pu changer ? »

Sherlock baissa les yeux un instant à la remarque pensive de John.

« C'est une théorie que j'ai… Est-ce que son père est parti de leur maison ? »

John n'eut besoin que d'une seconde pour recoller les pièces du puzzle ensemble.

Mais bien sûr ! La coïncidence était bien trop grosse pour être ignorée.

Le père de James était parti avec pertes et fracas ; avait refusé de prendre son fils avec lui, et avait rapidement été remplacé par un homme quelconque.

Même si James ne s'était jamais confié sur ce point, c'était évident.

« Oui… Et je crois que James aurait préféré partir avec lui… Il avait un caractère très fort, contrairement à sa mère. James voulait être comme son père…

\- Et il a très certainement réussi. »

Le silence s'installa quelques instants, les deux jeunes hommes pensifs.

« Sherlock… » commença timidement John.

Il ne savait pas comment poser la question qui trottait maintenant dans son esprit.

Il fixait ses phalanges qui se pliaient et se dépliaient contre ses genoux.

« Oui, John ?... »

Le silence s'étirait toujours, les joues de John s'empourprant sous le regard de son camarade de classe.

Souhaitant le pousser à parler, Sherlock reprit :

« Pose-moi ta question. Tu peux tout me demander. »

Le visage de John se redressa, et ses yeux cherchèrent dans ceux de Sherlock la moindre once de mensonge.

N'en trouvant pas, il prit finalement la décision de tout lâcher, prenant une grande inspiration qui sembla déplier ses poumons.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi es-tu devenu subitement gentil avec moi ? »

Son regard s'emplit d'hésitation en attendant une réaction de la part de Sherlock.

Ce fut au tour de Sherlock de détourner le regard. Pas pour longtemps, cependant.

Il reprit contenance rapidement, et replongea ses yeux dans ceux, si doux malgré leur rougeur, de John.

« En fait… hésita-t-t-il un instant. J'ai vécu une histoire similaire…

Les sourcils de John bondirent de surprise.

\- C'est pour ça que tu as changé de lycée ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. C'est un peu plus vieux que ça.

\- Tu veux m'en parler ?

Un léger rire échappa des lèvres de Sherlock.

\- Voilà, je retrouve enfin le John-délégué-de-classe-prêt-à-aider-n'importe-qui. »

John se rembrunit immédiatement.

\- Je suis désolé. Je…

\- Non, c'est… C'est bon. Je préfère ça, l'interrompit Sherlock. A vrai dire, peut être que ça t'aidera à faire la part des choses. »

Ce fut au tour de John de tenter de l'encourager comme il put ; pour se faire, il posa quelques instants sa main sur le genou de Sherlock, avant de battre tranquillement en retraite.

Sherlock s'éclaircit rapidement la gorge, mais fut coupé dans ses réflexions par les pas de la mère de John dans les escaliers.

Un léger toc se fit entendre sur le bois de la porte avant que sa voix douce ne s'élève.

« Les garçons, le dîner est prêt, vous venez mettre la table ?

John réalisa soudainement que le temps avait filé plus vite qu'il ne l'avait pensé, durant leur discussion.

\- Très bien, on arrive ! » répondit-il à sa mère à travers la porte.

Plus bas, il reprit, à l'attention de Sherlock.

« On continue la discussion tout à l'heure ?

La question sembla réveiller Sherlock de sa rêverie.

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr. » assura le brun en se levant du lit.

oOo

Ils restèrent un moment en compagnie des parents de John après le dîner. Son père avait été très curieux quant à son nouveau camarade de classe, et Sherlock se retrouva à répondre à de nombreuses questions. Il put voir d'où venait la gentillesse de John ; il suffisait de voir cette famille fonctionner. Etrangement, il se sentit à l'aise parmi eux ; et John put apprécier son sourire éclatant à plusieurs reprises.

Ils finirent par remonter à l'étage, et il se retrouva seul dans la chambre de John tandis que celui-ci et sa mère préparaient son lit dans la chambre d'Harry, la grande sœur partie à l'université.

Il parcourut la chambre, les mains derrière le dos, enregistrant avec précision les informations qui lui parvenaient automatiquement.

La pièce ne lui apprit rien de plus sur John que ce qu'il avait pu noter jusque-là, mais il prit le temps d'observer les photos accrochées au mur.

Si certaines montraient la famille souriante en vacances, d'autres représentaient John en compagnie de James, à différents âges.

Quelle que soit la photo, il put voir le regard adorateur de John. Parfois, celui-ci était partagé, mais la plupart du temps ignoré en faveur de l'appareil photo.

Il détourna le regard, mal à l'aise. Il tomba alors sur les classeurs que John avait fait chuter lors de leur altercation avec James. De nombreuses feuilles s'en étaient échappées, mélangeant différents cours.

Il rétablit rapidement le tas en une seule pile à peu près stable avant de la soulever pour s'installer en tailleur sur le lit avec.

John revint à ce moment-là, et s'assit naturellement face à lui sur sa couette, séparant la pile en deux avant de commencer le tri.

Sherlock l'imita quelques instants, avant d'élever la voix à peine au-dessus d'un soupir.

« Il s'appelait Victor. »

John leva un instant les yeux, avant de reprendre sa tâche, s'occupant les mains.

« Il est arrivé dans mon établissement alors que j'étais en neuvième année. Il n'avait rien de spécial. Rien qui pouvait m'intéresser. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai cru au début. Mais alors que je naviguais dans ma solitude, il fut le premier à montrer un intérêt pour moi. Il voulait être mon « ami ». Bien évidemment, que j'ai accepté. Malgré toutes les barrières que l'on peut monter autour de soi, on a besoin de reconnaissance. Désespérément.

Et puis, il a voulu me faire essayer des choses. Des choses qui font passer le temps, quand on s'ennuie. Des choses qui font rêver, qui font oublier à quel point la réalité peut être difficile.

Il a juste oublié de mentionner que ces choses sont addictives. Qu'on s'y habitue très vite, et qui emplissent notre cerveau d'un besoin nouveau à tout moment, en attendant la prochaine fois. Ça le faisait rire, au début, lorsqu'il partageait ce qu'il avait avec moi.

Au bout d'un certain temps, cependant, il a commencé à demander un paiement pour ce qu'il me donnait. Et il n'était pas intéressé par l'argent. »

Les yeux de John se fermèrent sous les lourdes insinuations de son camarade. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer…

« D'après lui, c'était normal. « Les bons comptes font de bons amis » était son mot d'ordre. Et il était mon ami, n'est-ce pas ? Il fallait que je comprenne que ces récréations ne venaient pas gratuitement, que s'il m'y avait initié, je lui devais quelque chose en retour.

Alors, quand mes mains se sont mises à trembler tellement que je ne pouvais plus tenir mon archet, je suis allée le voir. Je l'en ai presque supplié. J'aurais tout fait pour calmer mon corps, pour exacerber mon esprit.

\- Mais, Sherlock… » ne put s'empêcher d'interrompre John.

Son esprit tourbillonnait d'images inventées, basées sur les faits que Sherlock venait de déclarer d'une voix froide et monotone.

Une sueur froide envahissait chaque vertèbre de sa colonne, alors que son estomac se contractait douloureusement.

Sherlock le regarda avec des yeux rassurants, dévoilant toute la maturité qu'un garçon de son âge ne devrait pas avoir encore acquis ; cette maturité qui doucement s'infiltrait en John également.

Celle des personnes qui avaient vécu des choses terribles, à un âge où l'innocence devait rester maitresse.

Leurs mains se trouvèrent timidement, automatiquement, à mi-chemin au-dessus des classeurs momentanément abandonnés.

La gorge serrée, John demanda :

« Comment as-tu su y mettre fin ?

Sherlock eut un rire légèrement moqueur.

\- Moi ? Je n'ai pas su. Tu peux compter sur mon frère pour mettre son nez dans les affaires qui ne le regardent pas. Il a très rapidement compris ce qui se passait. Et sans me décrocher un mot, il a fait disparaitre Victor de ma vie, et m'a enfermé pendant six mois dans un centre spécialisé avant de me faire suivre des cours particuliers à la maison pour le reste de l'année. Il ne m'a inscrit ici que par vengeance, parce que j'avais fait démissionner un énième professeur.

\- Ton frère s'occupe peut-être de ce qui ne le regarde pas, interrompit John, mais d'une part, tu es sa famille, et d'autre part, je suis heureux qu'il l'ait fait.

\- Ne lui répète surtout pas ça, ou il va prendre la grosse tête. Voire te demander des informations sur moi.

\- Des infor… Non, je crois que je ne veux pas savoir. »

John joua distraitement avec l'une de ses feuilles pas encore triées, la cornant légèrement par accident.

« Même si ce que tu viens de me dire m'attriste profondément, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser égoïstement de « grâce » à ça, j'ai pu faire ta rencontre. Même si je t'ai détesté au premier regard ! »

Sherlock rit franchement cette fois-ci.

« Quoi ?! » reprit John, faussement outré. « Ce n'est pas ma faute, j'ai essayé d'être gentil, et tu m'as directement envoyé balader !

\- Ce n'était pas vraiment contre toi… J'étais d'humeur massacrante à cause de mon frère, et me retrouver entouré d'idiots n'a pas franchement arrangé les choses – ne te vexe pas !

\- Si, je suis scandaleusement vexé ! À cause de toi, je ne suis plus _que_ deuxième de la classe ! »

Les deux riaient maintenant ouvertement, l'esprit allégé par ces boutades après tant d'émotions.

Ils terminèrent rapidement de remettre les cours de John en ordre avant de se préparer à se coucher.

Le vieux t-shirt que le père de John avait prêté à Sherlock était trop large, mais c'était mieux que s'il avait pris celui de John…

Il reprit place sur le lit du blond, malgré ses protestations amusées.

Son expression était sérieuse ; John lâcha alors l'affaire pour se positionner de nouveau face à lui. L'appréhension l'envahit, le cœur battant, accroché aux lèvres de son compagnon.

« John. Tu te doutes que ton problème n'est pas fini. Il faut le régler avant qu'il ne puisse te refaire du mal. Ce que je vais te demander est loin d'être facile, mais c'est nécessaire. Il faut que tu en parles à quelqu'un –

\- Non. Le coupa John.

\- Ecoute-moi. C'est la seule façon. Tu ne veux pas fuir d'ici, crois-moi. Et même si tu disparaissais, qu'est-ce qui l'empêcherait de refaire la même chose à quelqu'un d'autre ? »

John déglutit difficilement.

Après un instant de battement, les doigts chauds de Sherlock se glissèrent sous son menton, pour le redresser.

« Fais-moi confiance, John. Tu as besoin de te débarrasser de tous ces souvenirs abjects. Et pour ça, il faut que les choses rentrent dans l'ordre.

\- Je ne peux pas… Qui va me croire ?

La voix de John s'emplit de tristesse, de nouveau assujettie à ses émotions douloureuses.

\- Commençons par Mrs. Sawyer, qu'en penses-tu ? Il me semble que tu lui fais confiance, et elle sait que tu n'es pas un menteur. En plus, nous avons des preuves, et je resterai avec toi si tu le souhaites. Il est nécessaire de le faire. Il ne peut pas se balader librement dans les mêmes couloirs que toi. »

La simple idée fit frissonner John jusqu'au plus profond de son esprit.

oOo

Une fois couché, John passa en revue sa soirée.

Le cocktail d'émotions qu'il ressentait l'empêchait de fermer l'œil, et les dernières paroles de Sherlock tournaient en boucle.

Malgré toute la peur qui l'emplissait, il savait que le brun avait raison. Il fallait qu'il le fasse, s'il voulait pouvoir essayer de s'en remettre.

C'est sur un coussin humide que John parvint à trouver un sommeil agité, rempli de rêves mêlant souvenirs lointains et évènements récents.

oOo

« Mrs. Sawyer ? Je pourrais vous parler à la fin du cours ? » demanda son meilleur élève.

John Watson était clairement nerveux ; il semblait ne pas avoir dormi, et jetait régulièrement des regards à son voisin de table tout en gardant les mains constamment occupées par la fermeture éclair de sa veste ou ses lunettes.

Inquiète, elle accepta bien évidemment, et attendit tant bien que mal que l'heure se termine.

Alors que les élèves avaient déjà pratiquement tous quitté la salle, elle aperçut non pas une, mais deux têtes s'approchant.

« Mr Holmes, si vous avez une question à propos de mon cours, je vous suggère d'attendre demain, et de relire vos notes avant.

\- Non, madame, il… Il vient avec moi. En fait… répondit précipitamment John.

\- Oui John ? » l'encouragea-t-elle.

Le jeune homme se tendit un peu plus et jeta un coup d'œil à son camarade, qui le gratifia d'un signe de tête tout en s'approchant légèrement de lui.

John inspira profondément, puis vida son sac.

oOo

L'horreur la saisit dès les premiers mots, et finit par la glacer totalement.

Comment se pouvait-il que personne n'ait rien vu, alors que ça se déroulait sous leur nez ?

Elle eut du mal à se retenir d'englober John dans ses bras dans un élan protecteur ; le pauvre n'avait pas besoin de se sentir coincé en plus du reste.

Elle s'autorisa cependant à poser une main sur son épaule, geste rassurant pour ce qu'elle se devait de lui dire.

« John… Mon dieu, je… Je ne sais quoi te dire. Cette situation est très grave, et elle ne peut pas rester ainsi, comme tu peux t'en douter. Je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi voir le proviseur. Je suppose qu'il souhaitera contacter la police. Tu te sens prêt pour ça ? »

Le regard de son élève montrait clairement que ce n'était pas le cas, les yeux embués et la mine déconfite. Elle le vit déglutir difficilement, regardant son nouvel ami avant d'acquiescer.

Pauvre John… Il n'en avait pas fini. Mais si tout se passait correctement, le pire était déjà derrière lui.

Maintenant que l'histoire était sur le point d'être dévoilée, il allait enfin recevoir l'aide nécessaire.

Même s'il semblait déjà l'avoir trouvée.

* * *

Le chapitre suivant est déjà en cours d'écriture, et PROMIS, cette fois-ci, le fluff arrive ! Je suis vraiment navrée Louisalibi de ne pas avoir vraiment suivi ta demande ! J'espère que ça te plait quand même !

N'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me donner votre avis, et à bientôt !


End file.
